


May You Have Great Wisdom

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Musicians
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Böyle hissetmek için çok gençsin.” Böyle diyorlar ve belki de öyle, belki de değil, belki de böyle hissetmek için çok genç olmayacağınız bir yaş yok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May You Have Great Wisdom

Her şey bir tur otobüsünde başlamıştı ve her şey, orada bitiyor.

******  
Sahne arkasındalar, çıkma işaretlerine t-30 saniye olmalı. Bir çember şeklinde birbirlerine bakıyorlar, herkesin gözlerinde bir parça yorgunluk var.

“Bu artık heyecan verici bile değil.” diyor Lydia, sesindeki şaka tonu yorgunlukla seyrelmiş.

Sessizlik oluyor. Hepsi birbirlerine bakıyorlar, hepsinin düşünceleri, endişeleri, içlerinde kıvrılan o kötü his. En sonunda söyleyen Derek oluyor.

“Belki de, ara vermeliyiz.” 

Stiles bunun gelmesini bekliyor olsa da, yine de olduğu yerde sallanmaktan kurtulamıyor, bir darbe almak gibi. Kendini ne kadar hazırlasa da, vücudundan geçen şok dalgasından etkilenmemesi mümkün değil.

Lydia gözlerini yere indiriyor, sanki ne diyeceğini bilemez gibi, sanki sözlerini geri almak istermiş gibi. Allison ağlamak üzere gibi görünüyor, hem Scott hem Derek onun kendi taraflarındaki omuzunu sıvazlıyorlar. Allison titrek ve ikna edici olmayan bir şekilde gülümsüyor. 

Dışarıda kalabalığın uğultusunu duyabiliyorlar, uğultu bile değil, bir gürleme. Burada, sessizlikte kırılan şeyden haberleri yok. Stiles bir an öğrendiklerinde ne yapacaklarını merak ediyor, daha da çok mu ses çıkaracaklar yoksa kendileri gibi, söyleyecek hiçbir şeyleri kalmamış halde birbirlerine mi bakacaklar?

“Gitme zamanı.” diyor teknik ekipten biri ve Stiles derin bir nefes alıp yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirmeye çalışıyor, başarabildiğinden emin değil. Uzatılan mikrofonu alıyor, sahneye çıktıklarında ışıklar çok parlak, sesler çok yüksek. Anlık bir duyu kaybı gibi, onca gürültünün ortasında hiçbir şey duymuyor, ışıkların altında görebildiği sadece Derek, sahne için gülümsemeden önce yüzündeki o bir anlık dehşet ifadesi, sanki o da söylediğini geri almak istermiş gibi. Belki de hepsi söylememeleri gereken şeyler söylediler, yanlış zamanda doğmuş yanlış sözcükler. Ama artık çok geç.

Stiles her zamanki gibi şarkılarını söylüyor ve sesinden ne kadar çok korktuğunu anlayıp anlamadıklarını merak ediyor. Scott'la göz göze geliyorlar.

***********  
Konserin bitiminden 1 saat sonra, Stiles bomboş stadyumun sıralarından birine oturup gölgelere saklanıyor. Ağlamıyor. Sadece ciğerleri göğüs kafesine ağır geliyor sanki.

Arabada kimse konuşmuyor. Lydia bir an için Derek'in elini tutuyor, Allison sanki bir yemine uyar gibi gözlerini camdan dışarı dikmiş.

Hala oradalar ama Stiles onları şimdiden özlüyor.

***********  
Grubun dağılacağını California'da duyuruyorlar.

Menajerleri kolay bir çıkış öneriyor, resmi bir açıklama yayınlanabilir ama hepsi aynı anda başlarını sallıyorlar. Bu kulağa birinden bir kısa mesajla ayrılmak gibi geliyor. Hayranlarına daha kişisel bir şey borçlular.   
Basın toplantısı olacağını sandığından daha kalabalık, her şeyi daha da zorlaştırıyor. Seçilmiş konuşmacıları Lydia- çünkü o her zaman ne demesi gerektiğini biliyor- sakin bir ses tonuyla sadece yorgun olduklarını söylüyor. Onları destekleyen herkese sonsuza kadar minnettar kalacaklarını. Aralarında hiçbir sorun olmadığını, olamayacağını. Hepsinin sonsuza dek arkadaş kalacağını.

Stiles bir an bunun doğru olup olmadığını merak ediyor ve bu düşünce o kadar korkutucu ki, onu derhal aklından uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyor ama çok geç. Bir kere kapıyı açtı. Düşünce zihninin derinliklerinde bir yere yuva yapıyor.

“Bu hayatımızdaki en harika yolculuktu.” diyor Derek, Stiles ne zaman sözü devraldığından emin değil. Ama mantıklı. Derek her zaman fanlar konusunda en iyi olandı. “Bizimle geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederiz.” Gülümsemesi uzun zamandır görmediği kadar gerçek. Stiles'ın içini sızlatıyor.

**********  
İki yıl önce, albümün basın turundalarken bir muhabir fanlardan gelen soruları okuyor. Biri, Stiles ve Derek'in görünüşte sonu gelmez laf yarışının sebebini merak ediyor, yoksa aralarında bir sorun mu var?

Stiles cümlelerini toparlayamadan Derek soruya yanıt veriyor.

“Bazen birbirimizi deli ettiğimiz doğru, bu hepimiz için geçerli. Bu kadar uzun süre aynı ortamı paylaşınca birbirinin sinirine dokunmamayı başarmak mümkün mü, emin değilim.” Hafif bir gülüş, Stiles neredeyse kızların- ve de erkeklerin- iç çekişlerini duyabiliyor. “Ama şunun kesinlikle açık olmasını isterim ki, bir grup olarak o kadar çok şey paylaştık, birbirimiz hakkında o kadar çok şey öğrendik ki, bu noktadan sonra bu insanların hiçbirinden nefret etmemin mümkün olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

Şimdi arabanın delinemez sessizliği içinde Derek'in yüzü ifadesiz, gözleri uzak. İki yılda pek çok şey değişebilir. İnsanlar arası mesafenin bazen iki saniyede bile büyüyebileceğini çok iyi biliyor ama bu konuda ne yapabileceğini hala bilmiyor.

İki yıllık bir cümlenin hayaleti, Stiles'ı rahat bırakmıyor.

*************

Havaalanına ayrı ayrı gitmek konusunda anlaşıyorlar, konuşulup kararlaştırılmış bir şey değil, kendiliğinden gelişen, sözsüz bir anlaşma. İlk uçak Derek'in. Hepsi sessizce vedalaşıyorlar, Stiles koltuğun köşesine iliştiği yerden Derek'in sırayla hepsine sarılmasını izliyor. Allison ona bir şeyler söylüyor ve Derek hafifçe gülümsüyor. Sonra bir an kapının önünde öylece durup Stiles'a bakıyor, ona bakarken bile gözlerinde o uzak bakış var, sanki Stiles'ın içinde bir tünel görüyormuş gibi.

Ona veda etmiyor.

Stiles aynı anda hem kırgın hem de rahatlamış hissediyor, birine tek söylemek istediğiniz şey gitmemesiyken nasıl veda edilebileceğinden emin değil.

Belki de Derek biliyordu. Konu Stiles olduğunda, Derek garip bir şekilde hep biliyor.

**************  
Stiles'ın uçağı en geç. Bütün arkadaşları gittikten sonra, yabancı bir yerde üç saat daha geçiriyor. Valizini boşaltıp tekrar dolduruyor ve sonra tekrar ve sonra bir şeyleri unutmadığına emin olmak için bir kere daha.   
En sonunda gitme zamanı geldiğinde bir güvenlik ordusuyla havaalanına ulaşıyorlar, Stiles ne zaman bu kadar güvenliğe ihtiyaç duyacak hale geldiklerini düşünüyor. Sanki başka bir Stiles hayatının son beş yılını onun yerine yaşamış da, şimdi sona geldiğinde kontrole tekrar onu koymuş gibi, yaşadığı bir sürü şeyi kaçırmış gibi hissediyor.

*************

6 ay önce, turun başında otobüsteler. Saat ikiye geliyor olmalı ve Stiles uyuyamıyor. Son zamanlarda çok sık olmaya başlayan bir şey.

Bazen bütün dünya ona yabancı geliyor, insanların yaptığı her şey, gecenin gündüze dönüşmesi bile, hepsi. Bazen kendi kendine yabancı geliyor.

İlk başlarda utanç duymasına sebep olan bir şey bu, kelimelere dökmesi çok zor ve açıklaması neredeyse imkansız. Ama deniyor. Epey zorlama ve endişeyle ona dikilmiş birkaç çift gözün kurduğu baskı altında, deniyor. Kelimeler kulağına doğru gelmiyorlar, anlatmak istediği şey için yeterli değiller. Ama oradalar ve anlatabildiği kadarı, endişenin artması için yeterli, anlaşılan.

“Böyle hissetmek için çok gençsin.” Böyle diyorlar ve belki de öyle, belki de değil, belki de böyle hissetmek için çok genç olmayacağınız bir yaş yok.

İçinde bitmek bilmeyen bir hareket var, hareketsiz kalmaya devam ederse onu delirtmekle tehdit eden bir şey. Bedeni hareket etmediğine inanmak istemiyor sanki. Yatakta kıpırtısız halde duruyor, başının altında yastığın ısınmaya başladığını, tuhaf bir açıyla duran kolunun uyuştuğunu hissedebiliyor ama bir yandan da kalbi sanki maraton koşuyormuş gibi hızlı, kasları hareketsizlikten yorgun düşmüş gibi titreşiyor. Sanki bütün dünya etrafında titreşiyor.

“Böyle hissetmek için çok gençsin.” Böyle diyorlar ve belki de, öyle.

************  
İki yıl önce, ilk turlarına çıktıklarında uyuyamıyor ama heyecandan. Kalbi, göğsünden çıkıp bir an önce gidecekleri yere ulaşmak ister gibi hareketli. Derek sabahın üçünde onun yanlışlıkla biraz sert kapattığı dolabın sesine uyanıyor. Stiles'ın beklentisinin aksine, ona kızmıyor. Hala uykulu bir halde oraya gelmesini işaret ediyor ve Stiles yanına uzandığında, kolları etrafına dolanıyor, onu göğsüne bastıracak kadar sıkı, hareket etmesine engel olacak kadar sıkı.

Uyuyor.

************  
Derek ona dokunmayı bırakalı ne kadar oldu? Zorunda kalmadıkça en ufak temastan bile kaçınmaya başlayalı? Turun başından beri, belki de. 6 ay.

Neyin değiştiğini anlamaya çalışıyor ama bulamıyor. Boynu koltuğun omuz kısmına dayalı durmaktan ağrımaya başlamış ama kıpırdayacak gücü yok. Etrafında bir uçak dolusu insan uyuyor.

Bir anons inişe başlayacaklarını duyuruyor ve Stiles etrafındaki yabancıların uyanmaya başlamasını izliyor, bunun tuhaf bir mahremiyeti var. Bir an gözünün önündeler; gözleri kapalı halde kahve fincanına uzanan Derek ve minik gülümsemesiyle Allison ve çoktan spordan dönmüş Scott ve bir köşede sadece kendisinin okumaya zahmet ettiği resmi kağıtlara gömülmüş Lydia.

***************  
Stiles taksideyken ortak gruplarına eve geldiğine dair bir mesaj yazıyor, diğerlerinin biririnin aynısı mesajlarının altında duruşuna bakıyor. Cevap vermemek konusunda da sözsüz bir anlaşmaya varmış gibi görünüyorlar.

Kendi mesajını bir daha ve bir daha okuyor, sanki kelimeler o bakmazken değişip garip bir şeye dönüşebilirlermiş gibi. Eve geldim. 

Uykusuzken sözcükler kulağa çok anlamsız geliyorlar, sanki bir anlamları olabileceği fikri baştan absürdmüş gibi, sanki ona kimse bunu öğretmemiş gibi, sanki dünyadaki en yabancı konsept buymuş gibi.

Yine de, hiçbiri ne hissettiğini tanımlayamadığı anda hissettiği kadar yabancı hissettirmiyor. 

**************  
Valizini açmıyor. Bedeni yorgun düşene ve gözleri uykusuzluktan yanmaya başlayana kadar evin içinde amaçsızca yürüyüp duruyor, kendi evi yabancı bir yer gibi. 

En sonunda çarşafsız yatağına düştüğünde yine de uyuyamıyor, sadece gözlerini kapatıp karanlığın içinde doğan renkleri izliyor.

Birinin onu sabitlemesine ihtiyacı var. Ama burada kimse yok.

**********  
Yıllar önce, iki şehir arasında bir yerdeler, saat neredeyse beş. Stiles otobüsü bir süre durdurmaya şoförü ikna ediyor. Özel bir durum, diye açıklıyor bunu ve doğru, özel bir durum var.

Kar yağıyor.

İkisi yerde oturuyorlar, karın içinde gömülmüş halde. Pantolonları ıslanıyor ama ikisi de umursama aşamasını geçtiler çoktan. İkisinin de çenesi yukarıda, gözleri gri gökyüzüne dikili, minik taneleri izliyorlar. Böyle yukarı bakarken, her şey çok sonsuz görünüyor, kar da, gökyüzü de, hava da, kendileri de. Her şey çok dingin, rüzgar yok. Etrafta onlardan başkası da yok. Doğa o kadar dingin ki, yatıştırıcı olduğu kadar rahatsız edici bu. İnsanı ezen bir durgunluk.

“Bu hayatımda yaptığım en aptalca şey.” diyor Derek. Yüzü soğuktan kızarmış, kirpiklerinde kar taneleri var. Belki de onlardan kurtulmak için, gözlerini kırpıştırıyor. 

“Kaç yaşındaydın sen, 24 mü?” diyor Stiles. Onun ellerinde eldiven yok ve onları kara bastırmış, sanki vücut ısısından kurtulmaya çalışır gibi. “Onca zamanı boşa harcamış olmana inanamıyorum.”

Derek ona minik bir parça kar atarak cevap vermeyi tercih ediyor, Stiles normalde gülerdi, ama o anda gülmek gözüne uygunsuz gözüküyor. O anda kıpırdamak gözüne uygunsuz görünüyor, o yüzden yüzündeki karı silmiyor bile, eriyip damlalar halinde yüzünden akmalarını bekliyor.

“Bu resmen işkence.” diyor Derek tekrar. “Burada soğuktan öleceğiz.”

“Ama huzurlu.” diyor Stiles sadece. 

“Sıkıntı verici.” diye düzeltiyor. “Bir şeyi bekliyormuşuz ama ne beklediğimizi bilmiyormuşuz gibi.”

“Sabır bir erdemdir.” Stiles'ın sesinde hafif bir neşe var, bu sözü genelde duymaya alışık, söylemeye değil.

“Eh, bende pek yok.” Derek ayağa kalkıp pantolonunu silkeliyor. “Geliyor musun?”

“Biraz sonra.” diyor gözlerini kapatarak. Yüzüne çarpan karın oyuncu bir hali var, yumuşak bir dokunuş gibi, sanki bir okşayış. Hoşuna gidiyor.

“Burada donacaksın.” derken sesinde edişe var. “Haydi ama.”

“Biraz sonra.” diye tekrarlıyor kısık sesle. 

Derek minik, bıkkın bir ses çıkarıp tekrar yanına çöküyor.

*******************  
Bir başka ropörtajdalar ve Stiles o kadar sıkılmış ki, sorunun ne olduğunu bile bilmiyor. Daldığı yerden geri geldiğinde Derek cümlesinin ortasına gelmiş.

“-bilmiyorum, sadece, bazen birbirimize bağlıymışız gibi düşünüyorum. Birimiz delirecekse, hepimiz onunla gideriz. Sanırım benim sevgi tanımım bu. Birinin aptalca bir şeyi tek başına yapmasına izin vermemek-”

******************  
Haftalar geçiyor. Stiles en sonunda cesaretini toplayıp kendisini Beacon Hills'e sürüklüyor, sırt çantasındaki her şeyi valizinden alıp oraya tıktığının belli olmayacağını biliyor ama babası sarılmalarından hemen sonra çantayı omzundan çektiğinde içine bir suçluluk hissi yayılıyor.

Turdan bahsetmiyorlar, aslında diğerlerine dair hiçbir şeyden bahsetmiyorlar.

“Kavga etmedik.” diyor Stiles, babasının Bayan Porter'ın kütüphanede yaptığı reformlar üzerine olan monoloğunun ortasında. “Gerçekten. Birbirimizden nefret etmiyoruz. Sadece-” Kelimeyi bulamıyor.

Babası bir an sessizce onu inceliyor, sanki Derek'in gördüğü tüneli o da görmüş gibi. Sanki ucunda ışık olup olmadığını kontrol ediyor.

Sonra ona sarılıyor ve Stiles yine göğsündeki ağırlıkla başını onun omzuna yaslıyor.

“Her şey iyi olacak.” diyor babası.

Her şey, birden gözüne eskisi kadar kapsayıcı görünmüyor.

*******************  
Uyandığında saat dört.

Gecenin bir saatinde uyandığında, normalde yapacağı şeyleri yapmanın uygunsuz görünen bir tarafı var. Televizyon izlemek için çok geç bir saat ve müzik dinlemek için çok erken. Dışarı çıkmak için kesinlikle çok geç. Eve dönmek için uygun bir saat gibi.

Bir an odası çok sıcak geliyor, hava çok boğucu. Gidip camı açıyor ve şafak öncesi serinliğe karşı öylece duruyor. Bedenini saran ürpermeyi görmezden geliyor.

Uzun zamandır ilk kez sabit duruyor ama bu bir zaferden çok, bir pes ediş gibi hissettiriyor. Oynadığından haberdar olmadığı bir oyunu kaybetmek gibi.  
**************  
8 ay önce, bir imza günündeler, bir kız Ghost Towns'ı ne kadar sevdiğini söylüyor ama yüzünde acıklı bir ifade var. “Sadece, artık eskisi kadar mutlu değilmişsiniz gibi.” diyor, sanki kendine engel olamamış gibi. Yüzü hafifçe kızarıyor, bunu söylemekle doğru yapıp yapmadığını bilmiyor. Stiles ona güven verici olduğunu umdupu bir şekilde gülümseyip posteri Derek'e doğru kaydırıyor. Derek ona bakmıyor, yüzünde uzak, yabancı bir ifade var, sanki hemen yanında oturmuyormuş gibi, sanki aralarında sadece santimler yokmuş gibi. Stiles'ın gülümsemesi siliniyor.

Derek şarkıyı onlara gösterdiğinde, hiçbiri bunu neden yazdığını merak etmediler. Stiles ilk kez o an, sözleri düşünüyor, aslında ne kadar ağır olduklarının farkına varıyor.

****************  
Şimdi günün ilk ışığıyla yatağında uzanırken belki de biliyordu, diye düşünüyor, tavana bakarak. Kendileri farkında değilken, o yabancı biliyordu.

Yabancıların kendisi hakkında ne kadarını görebildiğini hep küçümsediğini fark ediyor.

**************  
Gelecek üç hafta, kendini zorla dışarı çıkarıyor. Bazen amaçsızca saatlerce yürüyor, bazen gidecek belirli bir yer seçiyor ve orada amaçsızca etrafa bakınıyor. Onlarla gittiği hiçbir yere gitmiyor, bu da normalde en çok zaman geçirdiği yerlere gidemeyeceği anlamına geliyor.

Stiles gazetelerden Derek'in bir dövme-daha- yaptırdığını ve Lydia'nın Roma'da dondurma yerken görüldüğünü öğreniyor. Scott ve Allison, her neredeyseler, radarın altında kalmayı başarıyor olmalılar ki, onlara dair bir şey görmüyor. Allison arada bir ona bir resim atıyor, bazen sadece gökyüzünde tuhaf şekilli bir bulut, bazen Scott'ın burnunda krema olan bir hali, bazen okuduğu kitabın bir sayfası. Stiles onun bu yeteneğini kıskanıyor. Hiçbir şey söylemeden ve aslında açık bir anlamı olan bir fotoğraf kullanmadan, ona hala birbirlerinin hayatlarının bir parçasıymış gibi hissettirebilmeyi başarmasını kıskanıyor. Fotoğraflarda Scott şimdiden daha az solgun görünüyor, yüzünde dingin bir ifade var, gözleri güneşe karşı kısılmış, gözlerinde aşk var. Stiles bunu da kıskanıyor ve bu yüzden kendini berbat hissediyor.

Ona cevabi bir fotoğraf atmak istiyor ama çektiği her şey çok garip görünüyor. Vazgeçiyor. Allison anlayacaktır. Scott zaten biliyordur.

O kadar az uyuyor ki, etrafta fark edecek biri olsa korkacaklarından emin. Bazen kendisini de korkutuyor ama sebebini zaten biliyor ve doktora gitse söyleyeceği şeyin kulağa çok saçma geleceğini de biliyor.

Etrafında dört kişinin nefesleri olmadan uyumak, tuhaf bir şekilde zor.

******************  
Kendini tıkanmış gibi hissediyor.

Bir zamanlar- sandığı kadar uzun zaman önce değil- neredeyse iki günde bir yeni bir şarkı yazabiliyordu. Şimdi bunu yapabildiğini düşünmek kulağa delice geliyor. Kelimeler onunla oynamayı reddediyorlar, yazdığı her şey, acı verecek kadar kötü görünüyor.

Birinin onları söyleyeceğini bilmeye ihtiyacı var belki. Belki de eksik olan bu. Asla söylenmeyecek şarkılar yazmak, onların ölü doğmasına sebep olmak gibi. 

Asla kendi yazdıkları şarkıları söylemediler. Bu da sözsüz anlaşmalarından biriydi.   
Grupları, daha önce varolmuş hiçbir grubun düzenine uymuyor ve bu yapımcıları çıldırtıyor. Stiles bazen Wikipedia'ya girip insanların kafa karışıklığına bakmaktan hoşlanırdı. Hepsi aynı anda solist, gitarist, vokalist ve geri kalan her şeydiler ve bütün bu kaotizm, Stiles'a ev gibi hissettiriyordu.

Daha önce hiç yapmadığı bir şey yapıp odasının kenarına ittiği kargo kutularını çıkarıyor, yapımcının onlara gönderdiği CD'ler. Kutuları ilk kez açıyor ve aradığı albümü buluyor. Ghost Towns, Scott'ın sesinden dökülen Derek'in sözcükleri, Lydia'nın melodisi. Gözlerini kapatıp kendini bir stadyumda koltuklarda yatıyormuş gibi hayal ediyor, onların prova yapışını dinlediğini.

İşe yarıyor ve uyuyor. Uyandığında şarkı biteli belki de yıllar olmuş, albüm başa dönmüş. Tekrar aynı şarkıya dönüyor.

Şarkı, her dinlediğinde daha da ağırlaşıyor sanki. Cümlelere binlerce anlam yükleyebiliyor ve bir an bilmezse delireceğini düşünüyor ama Derek'i arayıp soramaz. Onlara şarkıyı ilk gösterdiğinde sorabilirdi. Artık çok geç.

Diğer şarkıya geçiyor. Stiles sakince tekrar aynı şarkıya dönüyor.

***********  
7 ay sonra, ayrılıklarından sonra ilk kez bir şarkı yazıyor. 

Sadece kendisi için. Kendini böyle ikna ediyor. Sadece kendisi için, kendine söyleyeceği ve kendine çalacağı bir şarkı olacak. Başka kimse duymayacak, kimse de merak edemeyecek.

Söylemek istediği her şey, söylemeyi deneyip başaramadığı her şey, sonunda kelimelere dökülmüş halde ve bu içini rahatlatıyor. 

Şarkı ufak çaplı bir takıntıya dönüşüyor. Stiles onu sürekli söylüyor, melodiyi beş kere değiştirdikten sonra, sonunda doğru hissettiren bir şey bulmayı başarıyor. Saat sabahın beşi ve Stiles kağıdın tepesine What Hurts the Most diye yazıyor. İşte, bitti.

Üç saat sonra bütün evi topluyor, valizinden denk gelip almadığı birkaç parça şeyi yerlerine yerleştiriyor, neredeyse hiç kullanmadığı yatağını topluyor. Alışverişe gitmesi gerek. Dişçiden randevu alması gerek. Lydia'nın aylar önce önerdiği papatya çayından alması gerek. 

İyileşmesi gerek. Bu çok korkutucu.

Kendi kendine şarkısını mırıldanıyor, gittiği her yerde, sokakta ve doktoru beklerken ve markette bir kadınla sohbet edip oğlu için bir kağıda imza atarken. Şarkı zihninde sürekli çalıyor, sesli söyleyemediği zaman mırıldanıyor ve onu da yapamadığı zaman, sözler zihninde aydınlanıp sönüyorlar, kendi içinde dünyanın en takıntılı karaoke makinesi gibi. İyi olacak.

İyi olacak.

**************  
Bir yıl, diye anlaşmışlardı ve öyle de oluyor.

Gruptaki sessizliği bozan Scott oluyor, Beacon Hills için iki tane biletin fotoğrafı. Hemen arkasından bir soru işareti gönderiyor.

Lydia sadece “evet.” yazıyor. Stiles bir gülen yüz gönderiyor. 

Derek'ten ses çıkmıyor. Stiles kendisine sorun olmadığını söylüyor ama pek de ikna edici olmayı başaramıyor.

Sabahın normal bir saati olduğunda, gidip kendine bir tren bileti alıyor çünkü trene binmeyeli çok uzun zaman oldu ve bir an, kemiklerinin içinde bunu çok istiyor. Hatta buna ihtiyacı var. Trenin tıkırtısını ve hafif sallantısını ve yavaşlığını düşünüyor ve doğru karar verdiğini anlıyor. Biletin bir fotoğrafını Allison'a gönderiyor. Bu, uzun zamandır attıktan sonra aynı kalıp kalmadığını kontrol etmediği ilk mesaj. 

Bunun iyi bir işaret olduğuna inanmak istiyor.

**************  
Tren yolculuğu altı saat sürüyor.

Aynı anda hem bitmek bilmeyecek kadar uzun hem de kendini hazırlamasına yetmeyecek kadar kısa. Bütün yol şarkıyı mırıldanıyor, bir yerden sonra melodi Ghost Towns'ınkiyle karışıyor. O zaman duruyor.

Mae'in yerinde buluşuyorlar, Stiles içeri girdiğinde çoktan her zamanki masalarında oturmuşlar. Allison, Scott ve Lydia. Derek yok. Zaten biliyordu ama yine de hafifçe sarsılmaktan kendini alamıyor. Sarılıyorlar. Her şeyde bir eskilik havası var, sanki tekrar lisedeler ve oraya okuldan çıkıp gelmişler, sanki birbirlerini hala her gün görüyorlar. Sanki yaşadıkları bir yıl hiç varolmamış.

Yemekte eskiden yaptıkları gibi, havadan sudan konuşuyorlar, Allison Lydia'yı yeni nişanı için tebrik ediyor ve Lydia gözlerini deviriyor. Stiles gazetede bunu okuduğunu hayal meyal hatırlayabiliyor ama bu gazetelerin Lydia'yı ilk evlendirişi değildi. Aslında, hiçbirini ilk evlendirişleri olmazdı.

Sonra Stiles'ın jipine binip orman yoluna sapıyorlar ve işte orada. Hale evi hala eskisi kadar görkemli, eskisi kadar beyaz. Eskisi kadar tanıdık.

Derek yokken onun evine gelmek tuhaf ama bir yandan da, başka bir yere gitmek hepsinden daha tuhaf olurdu. Burası her şeyin başladığı yer. Burası beş liseli çocuğun bir grup kurmaya karar verdiği yer.

Başka bir açıdan, burası her şeyi mahvettikleri yer.

Lydia, hepsinin bir eşine sahip olduğu anahtarla kapıyı açıyor. Mobilyaların üzerindeki örtüleri kaldırmaya zahmet bile etmiyorlar. Scott ve Allison yukarı çıkıp kucak dolusu battaniye, yastık ve açılmış pencerelerle dönüyorlar.

On beş dakika sonra, salonun ortasında yerde battaniyeler ve yastıklardan oluşan devasa bir yatağın köşelerine serilmiş tavana bakıyorlar. Her şeyin tanıdıklığı Stiles'ın hareketsizlik içinde rahat hissetmesine sebep oluyor, sanki onların aynı ortamda olması her şeyi çözüyormuş gibi.

Konuşmuyorlar. Stiles bunu da özlediğini fark ediyor, biriyle sessizliği paylaşabilmek. Her saniyeyi kelimelerle doldurma arzusu duymamak. Sessizliğin içinde rahat olabilmek.

“Bir şarkı yazmışsın.” diyor Scott. Hepsi başlarını birbirlerine çeviriyorlar.

“Hala beynimi okuyabiliyor olman güzel.” diyor Stiles, hafifçe sırıtarak.

Scott da gülümsüyor.

“Elbette okuyabiliyorum ama bu kez gerekmedi.”

“Bütün yol mırıldanıyordun.” diye ekliyor Lydia. 

Stiles bir an göğsünün sıkıştığını hissediyor, bir sırrının ortaya çıkması gibi ama hepsinin gözleirnde öylesine bir düşkünlük var ki, kendini kötü hissedemiyor.

“Bize söyleyecek misin?” diyor Allison, seslendirmediği lütfen, ses tonunda çınlıyor.

**************  
Bir şarkıyı müziksiz söylemek çok tuhaf, ama zihninde melodiyi duyabiliyor ve bu tuhaflığı biraz azaltıyor. Bitirdiğinde ilk kez göz teması kurmaya cesaret ediyor ve Allison'ın gözlerinde yaşlar var.

“Allison-” diye başlıyor Stiles ama daha bitiremeden yüzünü Scott'ın omzuna yaslanmış buluyor ve tutuşu sabitleyecek kadar sıkı. Evde hissettirecek kadar.

Biliyorlar. Elbette biliyorlar. Sorun değil, saklamak istediği onlar değildi zaten.

Scott onu normal sarılmaların uzamayacağı kadar uzun bir süre tutuyor ve bıraktıktan sonra bile, Stiles hala tutuluyormuş gibi hissetmeye devam ediyor.

O gece uyumak, kuşku uyandıracak kadar kolay oluyor.

*****************  
Ertesi sabah, arabayı gördüğünde Stiles mutfakta, kulaklıklarından Ghost Towns yayılarak bulaşıkları yıkıyor.

Kupa son anda yakalanarak sağlam kalmayı başarıyor çünkü Derek arabadan iniyor ve üzerinde Stiles'ın şahit olduğu en yumuşak görünen kazak var ve bir an, nefesi kesiliyor.

Onun nasıl göründüğünü unutmuş değildi, elbette değildi ama uzun bir aradan sonra gerçeğini görmek hala onu etkileyebilecek kadar güzel.

Kapıda duraksıyor. Sanki kendi evi değilmiş gibi ve Stiles burayı onların evi olarak düşündüğünü fark ediyor.

Kapıyı açtığında Derek beş dakikadır öylece duruyor.

“Stiles.” Şaşırmış gibi görünüyor. “Çok-” Kaşları çatılıyor. “Kötü görünüyorsun.”

“Vay be, kalbimi kazanmayı çok iyi biliyorsun.” diyor Stiles, gözlerini devirerek ama geçmesi için çekilirken gülümsemesine engel olamıyor. Eski atışmalarına dönmüş olmak güvende hissettiriyor.

“Ciddiyim.” diyor, kapıdan içerde uyuyan üçlüye bakıp mutfağa geçerek. Adımları sessiz. “Hiç uyudun mu?”

“Elbette.” Stiles onun önüne bir kupa kahve koyuyor. “Bebekler gibi uyudum.”

“Bebekler geceleri hiç iyi uyumaz.” diyor Derek, sesinde Stiles'ın itiraf etmeyeceği kadar düşkün olduğu o gıcık ton var. “Gecede onlarca kez uyanırlar.  
“Bebek gibi uyudum.” diye tekrarlıyor Stiles, Derek yarı yorgun yarı eğlenmiş bir ses çıkarıyor.

“Sen daha iyi görünüyorsun.” diyor birkaç dakika sonra. “Daha az solgun. Daha az 'az sonra düşüp bayılacağım' havası.”

“Stiles-”

“Gelmeyeceğini düşünmeye başlamıştım.” Sesi kısık. “Hatta gelmeyeceğinden emindim.”

“Neden gelmeyeyim?”

“Cevap vermedin.” Stiles omuzlarını silkiyor. “Ara vermemiz gerektiğini söyleyen sendin ve ben düşündüm ki belki-”

“Hepimiz yorgunduk.” derken Derek'in sesi kulağa bir savunma gibi geliyor. “Söz vermiştik. Başlarken. Bu bir işe dönüştüğünde bırakacağız demiştik.”

“Doğru.” diyor Stiles. Sonra da “Yeni bir dövme yaptırmışsın.”

Derek başını sallıyor.

“O şarkıyı yazarken ne düşünüyordun?” diye soruyor Stiles sonra. Kendini durduramayacak kadar hızlı.

Derek'in gözleri kahvenin fincandaki gölgesinden yüzüne doğru kalkıyor.

“Ghost Towns?”

Stiles başını sallıyor.

“Sanırım kendimi.” Derek omuz silkiyor ve Stiles'ın içine bir deja vu hissi yayılıyor. “Bilmiyorum. Seni? Hepimizi? Bir yere kadar hepimizi. Daha çok seni-”

“Derek-”

“Biraz yürüyelim mi?” Derek'in kupayı kavrayan elleri düşüyorlar. “Dışarıda?”

Stiles başını sallıyor.

************  
Dallar ayaklarının altında çatırdıyor. Kuşlar sabahın erken saatine uymayacak bir coşkuyla ötüyorlar.

İkisi de sessizler ve Stiles'ın derisinin altındaki o akım geri dönmüş gibi. Sadece elini uzatıp ona dokunmak istiyor, sadece parmaklarının ucuyla. Ama yapmıyor. Şarkısının melodisi tekrar kulaklarında uğulduyor.

“Ne var?” diyor Derek.

“Ne?”

“Bana bakıyorsun.” Gözlerinde o çekingen bakış var. Fanlarla konuşurken ve bir barista gözlerine iltifat ettiğinde ve fotoğrafçılar yorumlarda bulunurken ortaya çıkanla aynı. Stiles daha önce onu hiç kendine yöneltilmiş halde görmemişti ama adil olması gerekirse, ona daha önce hiç böyle bakmamıştı.

“Yasak olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

“İnsanların bana bakmasından hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun.”

“O zaman çok şanssız birisin.” diyor Stiles, eliyle havada onu kapsayan bir daire çizerek. “Yani, sana bakmak istemeyecek birini hayal edemiyorum.”

Derek takılmasına karşılık vermek yerine iç çekiyor.

“Derek-”

“Sen neler yapıyordun?” diye soruyor. “Gazetelerde sana dair bir şey bulamadım, Scott ya da Allison'a da.”

“Gazetecilerin beni pek aramayacağı yerlerdeydim.” diyor Stiles. “Genelde evdeydim. Orada olmayı özlemişim.”

“Doğru.” diyor Derek, sanki sadece yanıtlamış olmak için.

“Dövmeni gösterecek misin?”

“Başka zaman.”

Stiles yavaşça nefesini bırakıyor. Sanki başka bir zaman olacağını hiç ummamış gibi.

Derek'in adımları aniden duruyor ve Stiles da duruyor. Dönüp birbirlerine bakıyorlar. Sonra Derek onun omuzlarını tutuyor ve gözlerine sanki Stiles ona doğruyu söylemezse ölecekmiş gibi bir ciddiyetle bakıyor.

“İyi misin, Stiles?”

“Sanırım.” Stiles omuz silkmek istiyor ama Derek'in tutuşu izin vermiyor. “Deniyorum. Son yedi aydır o şarkıyla ne anlatmaya çalıştığını düşünüyorum ama deniyorum, Derek. Gerçekten.”

“Bir şarkı yazdın.” diyor Derek ve Stiles bir saniye için bile ona kimin söylemiş olabileceğini düşünmüyor. Bu da Derek'in sadece bildiği şeylerden biri gibi. Sanki Stiles dünyadaki en açık resimli kitapmış gibi.

Başını sallıyor.

“Bana çalacak mısın?”

“Başka zaman?” diyor Stiles, zayıf bir sesle. İçten içe, onu zorlamasını istiyor. Bunun peşini bırakmamasını ve Stiles pes edene kadar başının etini yemesini istiyor ama Derek sadece başını sallıyor ve elleri omuzlarından düşüyor.

************  
Diğerleri eve dönmelerinden sonra üç saat daha uyuyorlar.  
Stiles üç saati üst katta, kütüphanede geçiriyor. Tozla kaplanmış binlerce cildin arasında bir şey ararmış gibi dolaşıyor, ama aradığı şey, her neyse, bulamıyor. Bir an hayatı boyunca aradığı şeyi asla bulamayacakmış gibi hissediyor.

“Böyle hissetmek için çok gençsin.” diyor zihninde, geçmişten bir yankı. Ve belki de, öyle.

Diğer bütün kelimeler gibi, genç de çok fazla tekrarladığınızda, anlamsızlaşıyor.

*****************  
Saklandığı yerden çıkıp aşağı indiğinde, herkes masada oturmuş, kahvaltı ediyor. Daha doğrusu önlerinde yiyecekler var ve hepsi birbirlerine bakıyorlar. Stiles sessizce Scott'ın yanına oturuyor.

“Abigail'in düğünü 20'sinde.” diyor Derek, sanki yarım bıraktığı bir cümleyi tamamlar gibi. “Ve sonra tatile gideceğim. Nereye bilmiyorum, olabildiğince uzak bir yere, sanırım.”

“Kulağa güzel geliyor.” diyor Lydia.

“Bize kart atmalısın.” diye ekliyor Allison.

Derek'in onaylayıcı baş sallaması, yüzündeki ciddiyetle birleşince olay için çok fazlaymış gibi görünüyor. Sanki kart yollamaya değil de onlar için bir ülke fethetmeye söz vermiş gibi.

“Biz Allison'la Lyon'da olacağız.” diyor Scott. “Büyükannesinin kardeşini ziyaret etmek için.”

Sadece Scott, bunu sesinde samimi bir heyecanla söyleyebilir, diye düşünüyor Stiles.

“Ben nişanlımın erkek arkadaşına evlenme teklif etmesine yardımcı oluyor olacağım.” diyor Lydia, gülüşü bulaşıcı, hepsinin yüzlerinde sırıtışlar oluşuyor. “Ve sanırım bir skandalın parçası olacağım, eh.” Omuz silkiyor.

“Stiles?” diyor Scott. Stiles gözlerini kırpıştırıyor. “Sen?”

“Ben- bilmiyorum.” Stiles bir an durup boğazını temizliyor. “Sanırım bir tren yolculuğu yapacağım. Bulabileceğim en uzununu.”

“Bir sürü kartpostalımız olacak.” diyor Allison, uzanıp Stiles'ın elini tutarken. Bir an hepsi birbirlerine bakıyorlar, o anda, orada olmak o kadar-

“Sizi özleyeceğim.” diyor Stiles, kendine engel olamadan. Bunun bir başka sözsüz anlaşmayı bozduğunu biliyor ama yapabileceği bir şey yok. Sonuçta bir gerçek.

“Daima.” diyor Lydia, sanki ikisi antik bir yeminin sözlerini tekrarlamışlar gibi.

*************  
“Yine veda etmeden kaçıyorsun yani.” diyor Stiles, elinde Derek'in telefonuyla.

“Veda edecektim.” diyor Derek, ama kulaklarının uçları kızarmış. “Veda etmek isteyeceğinden emin olamadım.”

Stiles kollarını açıyor ama ilerlemiyor. Seçimi yapanın o olmasını istiyor.

İki adım ve Derek kollarını ona dolarken Stiles gözlerini kapatıyor. Teninin altındaki hareket duruyor. Sanki uzun zamandır birbirine çok yakın tuttuğu iki mıknatıs sonunda buluşmuş gibi. Kaslarındaki gerilim çözülüyor.

Derek'in onu bırakışı da, sarılmanın kendisi kadar ani oluyor.

“Hoşçakal, Stiles.”

Bir an ne olduğunu idrak etmeye çalışarak beş saniye önce onun doldurduğu boşluğa bakıyor. Kendi melodisi tekrar kulaklarında çınlamaya başlıyor ve Stiles minik bir an için suyun altında yaşamanın güzel bir şey olabileceğini düşünüyor. Kulaklarında suyun ve basıncın sesi varken, hiçbir melodiye yer kalmıyor.

**************  
Bir ay sonra kapı çalındığında Stiles'in üzerinde iki gündür pijaması var ve saçları onlarla ne kadar uğraştığını belli eder şekilde karmakarışık.

Karşısındaki, beklediği gibi postacı değil. Karşısındaki Derek.

Derek, an itibariyle dairede çınlayan şarkıyı net bir şekilde duyabilen Derek. Stiles bir an panikliyor, kendini birini gözetlerken yakalanmış gibi hissediyor. 

“Derek- geleceğini bilmiyor-neden buradasın-ne oldu-”

Derek onu öpüyor.

Stiles'ın kalbinden ani bir sızı geçiyor, sanki elektrik akımı gibi, ya da bir basamak kaçırdığınızda hissettiğiniz panik gibi, ani ve sert. Sonra korku geliyor, onu bıraktığında söyleyebileceklerine dair, olabileceklere dair korku, neredeyse boğucu bir korku.

Böyle hissetmek için çok gençsin, diyor zihnindeki hayalet ses ve Derek inanılmayacak kadar narin bir dokunuşla boynunu ovuştururken, Stiles onu duymazdan geliyor.

*************  
“Ben özür-”

“Yapma.” Stiles gözlerini açıp kapatarak görüşünü netleştirmeye çalışıyor. “Lütfen.”

“Bana şarkıyı çalacak mısın?” diyor Derek.

“Senin Beacon'da olduğunu sanıyordum.”

“Öyleydim.” diyor.

“Derek, o yol arabayla 5 saat sürüyor. Saat tahminen sabah 6.”

Derek sanki sadede gelmesini bekler gibi ona bakmaya devam ediyor. Üzerinde pijama tişörtlerinden biri var ve saçları az önce yataktan çıkıp oraya gelmiş gibi karışık. Belki de öyle yapmıştır.

“Aptal bir şarkı dinlemek için gecenin 1'inde beş saat araba mı kullandın?”

“Evet.” diyor Derek, sanki bu dünyadaki en normal şeymiş gibi.  
“Derek.” diyor Stiles, bunun ne kadar delice olduğunu kelimeye yüklemeye çalışarak.

“Bana şarkıyı çalacak mısın?” diyor tekrar. Saat sabah 6, Derek pijamalarıyla kapısında duruyor ve Stiles bir an bunun garip bir rüya olup olmadığını sorguluyor.

En sonunda başını sallıyor. 

*****************  
“Bu şarkıyı sana yazdım.” diyor, bitirdiğinde. Son nota hala havada çınlıyor gibi. Bunun olabildiğince açık olmasını istiyor. Sır tutmak çok yorucu.

Derek sanki hayatında ilk kez görüyormuş gibi duvardaki posterlerine bakıyor. İlk albümünkilerden biri. Scott'ın kocaman harflerle yazdığı “EN BÜYÜK HAYRANIMA” yazısı, gümüş mürekkeple hala ışıldıyor. Stiles da bir an oraya bakıp ne kadar genç göründüklerini fark ediyor. Hala genç olmadıklarından değil. Ama fotoğraftaki daha farklı- sadece yetişkinliğin en başında sahip olabileceğiniz bir tür gençlik.

“Bir şey söylemeyecek misin?” diyor sonra.

“Bir şey söylememe gerek var mı?” diyor Derek.

“Hayır.” diyor Stiles. “Ama söylemek isteyebilirsin diye düşündüm.”

Derek hafifçe gülümsüyor. On sekiz yaşlarından kalma bir gülümseme, ağaçların gölgeleri altında çalınmış bir bakışa uyan bir gülümseme.

“Benimle gel.” diyor. Sesi neredeyse bir fısıltı. “Lütfen.”

*************  
İki yıl önce, bir tur otobüsündeler ve saat gecenin üçü. Derek'in dizlerine yasladığı defter çoktan kayıp düşmüş, başı Stiles'ın kucağında, gözleri kapalı. Stiles ağzına jelibonlar tıkıştırıp duruyor ama tatlarını alamıyor, ağzının içi pamuk kaplı gibi. Belki de bedeni ona gidip uyumasını söylemeye çalışıyor.

“Belki de fazla sabit olduğumuz için.” diyor Derek, fısıltıyla. Diğerlerini uyandırmamak için, ama Stiles'a sanki başka bir sebebi daha olabilirmiş gibi geliyor. “Belki de, bu kadar gençken bu kadar sabit olmamalıyız.”

“Belki.” diyor ama söylediği şeye katıldığından emin değil.

“Sadece fiziksel olarak da değil.” diye devam ediyor Derek. “Belki de kalıcı kararlar vermemeliyiz. Kalıcı bağlar- bilmiyorum. Sadece, bu kadar sabit olmamalıyız. Sanırım. Bilmiyorum.” 

Derek için bu kadar kararsız olmak normal değil ama Stiles bunu saçma saate yoruyor. Kimse gece 3'te düzgün cümleler kurmak zorunda olmamalı.

“O zaman hareket edelim?” diye öneriyor Stiles, ama ne önerdiğinden emin değil. Zaten hareket ediyorlar, her gün başka bir şehirde başlıyor, o anda bile, hareket halindeler, camın dışında manzara sürekli değişiyor.

Derek iç çekiyor. Söylediği şey onu tatmin etmemiş gibi, ama Stiles fazla alınganlık gösterdiğinden neredeyse emin.   
“Benimle gel.” diyor Derek. “Lütfen.” Sonra sanki söylediklerini beğenmemiş gibi mutsuz bir ses çıkarıyor.

Stiles'ın onun ne anlatmaya çalıştığına dair en ufak bir fikri yok. Beyni uykusuzluğun içinde yüzüyor. Bir şey söylemiyor, sadece saçlarını okşamaya devam ediyor. 

***********  
Böyle başlamıştı. Aralarındaki- her neydiyse, her ne olduysa ve her ne olacaksa- böyle başlamıştı ve şimdi, binlerce kilometre, binlerce sözcük ve binlerce melodiden sonra, aynı sözcükleri duymak Stiles'ın içinde bir şeylerin yerine oturmasını sağlıyor. Sonunda, yıllar önce o bulanık anda Derek'in ne anlatmaya çalıştığını anlıyor.

O anda, sanki bütün parçalar yerine oturuyor, kaçırdığını sandığı anlar, havada savrulan bir dolu detay sonunda birleşiyorlar. Parmaklarının ucuyla Derek'in sırtına dokunuyor, kumaşın altında, sırtındaki desenin ne olduğunu biliyor. Bakmasına gerek yok.

Sanki ihtiyaç duyduğu tek cevap buymuş gibi, Derek onu kendine çekip şakağını öpüyor. 

“Eşyalarını toplayalım.”

************  
Stiles'ın elindeki çantanın büyük bölümü, yolculukta hiç de işine yaramayacak şeylerden oluşuyor.

Hepsi yakın zamanda gönderilmiş 6 tane kartpostal, Scott'ın onun için imzaladığı özel poster, yanlarında CD çalacak hiçbir şey olmasa da, son albümleri. Eline geçen ilk kıyafetler. Annesinin, bir zincirin ucunda sallanan yüzüğü. Neredeyse 6 yıl önce, bir ormanın zemininden alınmış bir kozalak.

*************  
Birkaç gece sonra, ılık bir akşamda dizlerine kadar suyun içindelerken, Stiles Derek'e yanına iç çamaşırı ya da şarj aleti almadığını ciddi bir sesle bildiriyor.

“Stiles.” Derek'in gözlerinde inanamaz bir ifade var ama gülümsüyor. “İnanılır gibi değilsin. Yanına bir kozalak aldın ama iç çamaşırı-”

“Farklı bir öncelik sıralamam var.” diyor Stiles, konuyu kapattığını belli eden bir sesle. “Sadece valizinden bir şeyler eksilirse endişelenmemen için söyledim.”

Derek hayatını bununla harcamış gibi bir dramatiklikle iç çekiyor ama dudaklarının yanağındaki teması tersini söylüyor.

*************

O gece, saat 1'i gösterirken Stiles az önce yazdıkları kartpostalları toplayıp özenle başucu lambasının yanına koyuyor. Sonra esniyor.

“Sonunda uykun geldi mi?” diyor Derek, alayla.

“Belki de beni ölümüne sıkıyorsundur.” diyor Stiles, eşit oranda alay dolu bir sesle.

“Sabit şeyler sıkıcıdır.” diyor Derek ama Stiles'ın yüzünden geçen gölgeyi gördüğünde, onu kendine doğru çekiyor. “Sıkılmaya bayılırım.”  
Stiles gözleiri devirerek onun omzuna vuruyor ama uykuyla uyanıklık arasındaki bir saniyede, bunun çok da yanlış olmadığına karar veriyor.

Hayatı boyunca yetecek kadar “macera” gördü. Artık hayatının sonuna kadar memnuniyetle sıkılabilir.

Böyle hissetmek için çok gençsin, diyor beynindeki ses, parça parça hatırlanan bir rüya kalıntısı gibi. Derek'in tutuşu sıkılaşıyor, nefesleri şimdiden uykunun düzeninde. 

Stiles, sese çenesini kapamasını söylüyor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikayenin ismi You can't explain logic'in May you have great wisdom adlı parçasındandır.  
> Hikayede geçen şarkılar:  
> Ghost Towns-Radical Face  
> What Hurts the Most-Rascal Flatts


End file.
